Generally speaking the use of mobile devices has become more and more popular recently for the provision of fast and convenient use. The power source of a mobile device such as a phone or scanner generally comes from a rechargeable battery, therefore charging efficiency and the durability of the battery are important issues. Nowadays, the battery of a mobile device, because of advanced technology, is available to be in “standby” mode for almost 24 hours, and it also can continuously provide power for 3 to 4 hours. Therefore, a good battery is one of the most important factors affecting the efficiency of a mobile device. However, the power of the battery for a mobile device will gradually die out when the times of usage of a mobile device increases. Based on this reason, having a good recharger for the battery to recharge the power is very important.